1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flag holders, and more particularly to a holder for a boat flag which can be mounted on either side of the boat and can be quickly and easily raised and lowered.
2. Prior Art
Flags are employed on boats and other water craft primarily for signalling. It has become the common practice to display a red flag whenever a water skier has fallen and is in the water. With the increased popularity of water sports, boating accidents have increased considerably. Serious injuries and fatalities can occur when a water skier has fallen from his skies and is awaiting to be picked up by his towing boat. Operators of other boats in the area may not be aware of the fallen skier for various reasons and may unintentionally strike or run over such a fallen skier. In an effort to avoid such accidents, it has become the common practice to display a red flag whenever a skier has fallen from his skies and is in the water awaiting to be picked up.
These signalling flags have been hand held in the past, usually by the operator of the towing boat or an observer riding in the towing boat. In the State of California, for example, it is a requirement that, in addition to the operator of the boat, an observer be present in the towing boat to maintain constant surveillance of the skier's activities. Generally, the signalling flag is placed within easy reach of the boat operator or observer, such that it can be quickly and easily reached when it is needed. However, such objects which are unattached have a tendency to move about while the boat is being maneuvered and may move to a position which is outside the reach of either the observer or the operator. As a result, some delay may occur between the time a skier falls from his skies and the observer or boat operator can retrieve the signalling flag and raise it. During that delay, an accident can easily occur.
Furthermore, if it is permissible for the operator of the boat to perform this duty solely, he must be capable of controlling the boats operation while simultaneously holding the signalling flag, such that the fallen skier can be safely retrieved. Since one of the operators hands must be employed for holding the signalling flag, only one hand can be employed for controlling the operation of the water craft. Because of this, accidents are also likely to occur, particularly when the boat is nearing the fallen skier and it is necessary to control both the direction of the craft and its speed. Even the presence of an observer, however, does not eliminate some of these problems. As mentioned above, the signalling flag may have moved from its intended position in the craft. As a result, the signalling flag may not be easily accessible and may often times be out of sight, such as under a seat or cushion. Under such conditions, it is not unusual for the observer to raise the question, "Who has the flag?" It can be appreciated that such a state of affairs is not desirable. It is also possible that the signalling flag has been forgotten and is not in the craft when it is needed.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a flag holder for a water skiing tow boat which can be quickly and easily raised and lowered and is conveniently within the reach of the operator of the craft.